Get You
by Peanut.Butter.Belikov
Summary: Rose's life is ordinary until she stumbles across a book, a book that will reveal hidden truths and revelations. Where past memories will be stirred and altered. It's not just a book. It's an unfortunate love story to share. Characters may be OOC. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know it's probably not a good idea to have two stories going at the same time. But, I can't resist! I hope you enjoy this story,lets just say it's going to be quite different compared to the other stories on this site. Please read and review! **

* * *

The day was dull, just like a classic English day. The stormy clouds in the sky threatened the chance of rain. Rose hurried along the crowded street. Her annoyance increased every time someone darted in front of her, or when a complete idiot decided to take their sweet ass time whilst walking.

She was incredibly late for her coffee/ lunch date with her friend Sydney. Although, the coffee was mainly for Rose's benefit since Sydney was a health nut- always checking the dreaded calorie numbers.

Her ultimate goal was not to piss Sydney off even further. The whole coffee/lunch date was an act of reconciliation. Rose was desperate not to face Sydney's wrath- again. Especially after the first time she witnessed it for, accidently, nearly setting Sydney's bible on fire during cooking was something she did not want to experience all over again.

An object grabbed Rose's attention in a nearby store's window display. She stopped to further investigate. It was book, a book with a picture of a silhouette of a man and woman facing away from each other; the background consisted of a sun set. The title 'Get You' titled horizontally across the top of the book. However, that wasn't what caught her attention. Her breath hitched at the name of the author: A. Voda.

_Could it be?_

Inspired by curiosity Rose entered the store. She made a beeline straight to where the books were displayed on a stand. She studied the book further hoping that it would reveal its secrets. Memories bombarded her thoughts of her old life, her old adventures, and her old unresolved heartache.

Her hands move towards to book and grip both sides before spinning the book around to read the blurb.

"_That was entirely stupid! However, some forms of brilliance do occur in stupidity." _

_My world blew apart at the sight of her: her fierceness, her determination, her strength. My breath was taken away from me. To know her would be my right. To love her would be my fall. _

Rose's eyes widened at the extract from the book. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, warning her not to even consider buying the book and read it. Not to cause more unnecessary pain. Not to break her heart- again. The temptation was too great.

She repressed her mind's blabbering and proceeded to the till to pay for the book. Behind the till stood an old man wearing round glasses flicking through a worn book. Rose cleared her throat to gain the man's awareness. He peered over the rim of glasses before placing a bookmark between the pages; setting it down next to the till. He gestured for the book in her hand. Compliantly Rose handed him the book.

He checked the price of the book and pressed the buttons on the machine. The total cost reaching £6.99. He looked at the title and placed the book in a small carrier bag; handed the bag to her.

"This book has been highly popular with the female population. I have a feeling it's going to be a best seller," he remarked.

"Can't imagine why."

"Yeah, all women are suckers for a good romance."

"I'm not."

He stared at her thoughtfully. "Oh really, then why did you buy the book?"

Rose gazed at the bag as if she could see the book in its glory and sighed softly.

"Maybe something about it reminded me of the good in love."

* * *

Rose could see Sydney sipping at her bottle water through the café's window. _Here goes nothing! _The door bell clanged as she opened the door and strolled up to Sydney.

"Hey Sydney," said Rose breathlessly.

Sydney stayed quiet and sipped more of her drink. Rose sat down on the seat opposite Sydney; she knew Sydney wouldn't start the conversation.

"The silent treatment, really? I'm trying here to make it up to you here. I know I'm late and I'm sorry for that. People are pain in the back sides particularly when they walk slowly! If you should know I bought a book and I'm going to read it," finished Rose and turned her head away.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of Sydney's eyebrows raise. Rose cheered inside knowing that she had gained her friend's interest. Rose wasn't known for reading books, partying and getting drunk- yeah. Reading books? A no, no for her! Some people were surprised at how Rose and Sydney were even friends due to their lack of similarities; in a way that made the friendship all that more interesting. Besides, Rose helped introduce Sydney to her now current boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov.

So, Sydney kind of owed her. Her friend screwed the bottle's lid back and on; placed it down on the table gently. Sydney looked deep in thought on how she was going to approach the subject.

"A book?" Sydney said slowly with a hint of scepticism.

Rose twisted her head around to face Sydney and acted surprised. "What is this? No more silent treatment!"

Sydney rolled her eyes at the response. "Can I see this book?"

Rose bit her lip. She was unsure of what Sydney would say; Sydney was a straight, no nonsense talker. You could say Rose was afraid of the outcome that would occur. Hesitantly, Rose bent down towards her bag and got the carrier bag holding the book and passed it to an eager Sydney.

Rose contently stared at her friend trying to read her facial expression. Sydney looked dumbstruck the moment she pulled the book out of the carrier bag. A sorrowful expression was placed on her face.

"Oh Rose," Sydney sighed and handed the book towards her.

Rose looked down. "Yeah," she quietly mumbled.

Sydney shook her head in disbelief. "What on earth possessed you to buy the book?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, you're just afraid to admit it."

Rose glared at Sydney defiantly. "It's just a book!"

"Yeah and I'm secretly related to the Queen of England!" Sydney's voice lowered to a whisper when she noticed customers and workers alike glancing at them. "It's more than just _a book a_nd you know it. Why? Why did you buy the book? It's only going to cause you more pain."

"I know."

Sydney leant forward and clasped her hand over Rose's. "I'm here for you, you know. Whenever you need to talk or even _cry. _I will always be there, always."

Rose gave a gentle smile. "How's Adrian? Still smoking and drinking?"

Sydney moved to lean back on her chair, she knew that this conversation was over- for now if she could help it. Their previous discussion was forgotten just like the book.

* * *

Rose couldn't help but feel great the moment she placed her bag on the ground; and lied down on the sofa. Her feet were sore after wearing heels for nearly a day. _Wearing heels should be a sport! _She heard her bag all fall down off the table. Groaning she stood up and made her way to her fallen possessions.

She saw the carrier bag. _I forgot I had you. _Bending on her knees she grasped the bag and took the book out. Fortunately, it was not damaged by the fall. She decided to the read the book; she would go nuts if she didn't read it. _I'll deal with the consequences later._

Rose sat down on the sofa and turned to the first page. There was a comment from the author.

_**For the one, who I never fought for. **_

_Oh boy. _Taking a deep breath she plucked the courage to go onto the next page.

_**Chapter One**_

_**I see her. **_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To answer your question Rose-loves-Dimitri the book is also written by me

* * *

Previously

_Rose sat down on the sofa and turned to the first page. There was a comment from the author._

_**For the one, who never knew how I felt. **_

_Oh boy. Taking a deep breath she plucked the courage to go onto the next page._

_**Chapter One**_

_**I see her.**_

* * *

_**I am captivated at the sight of her. Her head is thrown backwards as she laughs with a group her friends. The blissful sound is like music to my ears. She is beautiful, my beautiful stranger. I don't have the guts to introduce myself to her. I'm a coward**_**. **_**More people surround her with no way to escape. She doesn't seem to mind and enjoys the extra attention that they giving to her. **_

_**An elbow nudges my side breaking me out of my ogling. My friend Mason is looking at me amused.**_

"_**Still have your breath, Ozera?" **_

Rose chuckled at this. She couldn't believe that _he _thought he was a coward when he first saw her. He seemed so confident when they did manage to speak with each other.

"_**I'm alive aren't I?"**_

_**Mason snorts. "For all I know you could be the member of the undead, vampire society with your pale skin."**_

"_**If I was a vampire, you would have been dead by now with me feasting on your blood."**_

"_**Hey, don't eat the messenger." He continues. I remain oblivious to his attempts of trying to be funny. "Get it! Don't eat... I don't see why I bother with you sometimes."**_

_**I search for the beauty again and realize that she's gone. I feel my heart drop in disappointment. **_**Maybe it's for the best. **_**Mason is still complaining about me, over what I don't know. I catch a part of his rant.**_

"_**You don't appreciate the effort I go to for you. If it wasn't for me you would be a loner! A sad outcast that..."**_

"_**You're not going through that time of the month, are you Mason?" I implied.**_

"_**Phsst no! Do I look like a girl to you?"**_

"_**Hmm with that mop of hair possibly. As well as the fact you do act like one."**_

"_**See this is what I'm talking about, no respect!"**_

_**I walk away from him seeing no point to continue listening to his whines. I hear him run up to me and keep in sync with my footsteps.**_

"_**Sorry my bad."**_

"_**It's ok Mason. You can't control your hormones."**_

"_**You know I hate you, right?"**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Good, I'm glad we are on the same page. We don't need any miscommunications between us. Maybe I can continue to be my funny self to cheer you up."**_

"_**Oh yes, do you want to know what's actually funny?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Your face." **_

_**Mason was silent. "Now that's just mean," he finally said, recovering from his silence.**_

_**I laugh loudly as Mason pouts slightly. I didn't think Mason knew that he was pouting. If he did he would certainly deny it. I sure wasn't going to comment on it, unless I wanted to hear more of his moans- which I didn't. **_

Rose smiled as read the dynamics of the budding friendship that he had with Ivan. A bromance she had called it back in the day. She looked at the time on the digital clock on the mantle. The time read 21:30 in flashing digital numbers. She could afford to do some further reading. Work didn't start until nine o' clock so she felt that it was safe to read more, revealing secrets that she wanted to know- reasons as to why. Of course, she would regret it later like Sydney said. She would cross that bridge when she got to it.

_**I continue to walk into the building heading for my psychology class. I had no idea why I chose that course. Guess I was interested in the act of being able to 'understand' people. Of course when everyone finds out your doing a psychology class they start to become very nervous, very fast, afraid to reveal anything. It's amusing to observe. I don't have the heart to tell them that I haven't actually started the class yet. **_

_**I arrive at the lecture hall and see only a bunch of people sitting on the front row rearing to go. I made my way towards the back of the class with Mason following behind me. This was the only class we shared together. We were in seats far away from the front. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, just get through the lesson learn and then leave. The room starts to pile with more people filling up the remaining seats. Mason ohs and ahs appreciatively when he considers a girl to be hot. I hear his breath hitch capturing my attention. I follow his gaze and it's her, my beautiful stranger entering this very room, the same room that I am in. I don't believe in fate. I watch as her eyes skims across the seats looking for somewhere to sit. I am not sure whether I am happy that she is here or not. **_

Rose frowned at this revelation. _He didn't want to know me? Ouch! _

"_**She has got to be the hottest girl in the room," Mason whispers, his eyes were dilated. **_

_**I couldn't agree more. Her eyes contact with mine. I have no idea what to do. Do I continue this? Or do I look away? I go with the safest bet and look away. Mason moves towards me.**_

"_**Isn't that the same girl you were gawking at earlier?"**_

_**I make no comment. I didn't dare try to find her again with my eyes. Fortunately, the teacher makes an appearance. The teacher had a pixie haircut and was wearing formal attire that was usual for a professor.**_

"_**Hello, my name is Professor Alberta Petrov. Welcome to Psych 101 and let me tell you this won't be an easy course."**_

Rose remembered the moment when she met Professor _Stan Alto _in psychology_. _It seemed that he changed the names of everyone they had met at university. She wondered if the character Alberta Petrov would have the same personality as Stan Alto. That would definitely add more drama to the book.

"_**Wow, talk about no bullshitting!" Mason said.**_

_**I had a feeling that the professor and I would get along just fine. She assigned someone from the front to hand out the papers that were originally on the desk. I accept the paper when they finally reach the back. My eyes dart quickly over the page taking in the books that I would become familiar over this term. Mason groans at the list. Oh yes, he will definitely be enjoying this course. **_

_**Professor Petrov starts to discuss the content of the course and marks and percentages. I don't pay attention my eyes drift across the seats in front of me. Deep inside, I knew that I was looking for the mysterious girl that I was so attracted to. She had such an effect on me and we haven't even been properly introduced. I worry about what would happen if we actually did meet. For certain I would be a goner. **_

_**She turned around and our eyes connected. She smiles at me slightly before facing the front again. Yeah as I said a goner. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of the book crashing into the floor jolted Rose from here sleep. She rubbed both hands over her face trying to get the sleep from her eyes. Her arms lifted upwards and she groaned in satisfaction as her muscles were stretched. Rose frowned as she realized that she spent the night on her sofa, she wasn't sure how her body would react the minute she got off the sofa.

Her gazed shifted towards the floor and saw the culprit of making her fall asleep on the coach and for waking her up. She didn't fall asleep because the book was boring; no she could remember that last night she tried to fight her sleepiness. _Not a lot of success, _Rose thought. She had reached chapter four though of the book.

She quickly glanced at the digital clock; the numbers bleeping 7:50 am. Rose hastily stood up from the sofa and ignored her body's protests to the movement. She placed the book on the coffee table; she rushed upstairs to get change ready for work. She would have to skip having a shower.

It didn't take long for her to get dressed into her work attire. She stormed downstairs looking for her black heels, she couldn't find them upstairs and resulted to looking downstairs. Her annoyance levels were increasing rapidly as time was pressing on and she had to leave soon, in order to be at work on time. Ok, she was the boss of her workplace, but she didn't stand for tardiness. Rose preferred to be punctual so that colleagues wouldn't class her as a hypocrite.

She found her abandoned heels underneath her blanket that fell from her sofa. She folded the blanket neatly before placing it on the sofa, where it belonged. She looked at the clock again and saw that the time was now 8:15 am. Rose calculated that if she left right now she would make it on time, just.

As she was leaving ready to go to work, her sight zoned in on the book lying on the coffee table. The urge to place the book in her bag was growing, for some unknown reason she did exactly that. She probably wouldn't have time to read at work anyway, but she felt better knowing that she had it on her.

* * *

The journey to work was dramatic. Rose was nearly in a car crash when a driver pulled in front other without any warning. The bad mood Rose was already in, now tripling. There was a traffic jam and the lights were not on her side today. She was amazed that when she pulled into the car park that she had five minutes to spare. She sighed in relief.

She got out from her car and locked it. She saw Natalie standing near the door ready to be let in. Rose strolled towards Natalie.

"Hello Natalie," Rose greeted.

"Hi Rose," Natalie replied.

Rose opened her bag to look for the keys for the door. She eventually found her keys at the bottom of the bag. _Typical, _Rose moaned internally. She slotted the keys into keyhole to open the door. She hurried into the reception with Natalie on her tail.

"What's my first appointment?" Rose asked as she unlocked her office and area for treating patients.

Natalie flicked through the diary. "Miss Elena Tiverd at ten past nine."

Rose pulled back the curtains to allow daylight to pass through the window. "Thanks Nat!"

She sunk into her seat the moment her body contacted it. Rose enjoyed being a clinical psychologist. Psychology had interested her the moment she walk into psych 101, also the fact that she had met him there was a bonus too. Always a bonus! She laughed softly at remembering her debates with Dr. Stan Alto, the man who always wanted to make her look incompetent. Oh, if he could see her now. The satisfaction she would get from that encounter.

A knock at the door brought her out of her stirrings. Rose's head turned towards the door. "Elena, come in."

Elena closed the door and sat on the comfortable sofa opposite where Rose was sitting. "Let's get started shall we, now where did we finish off last time?"

A good three quarters of an hour had past; each session lasted only an hour. Rose had jotted a lot of information and suggestions down on her notepad.

"I know he did bad things... you know..." Rose nodded sincerely, the gesture urging Elena to continue. "He didn't mean to hurt me... he loved me. I just... he made me feel safe."

"Do you feel that he still has power over you even though he is now in prison?" Rose asked, gently.

Elena looked at ground with a sullen expression. She lifted her head back up and a few tears escaped. "Isaiah said he knew what was best for us, he did everything. He even went out to get the groceries. He only wanted to make me happy, and I wanted to make him happy; just seeing me talking with other men made him angry. I want this to stop! He hurt me!" she ranted.

"I know, I know," Rose soothed. "How would you feel about gaining some of that power back?"

From that suggestion Elena looked hopeful. "Really?" she asked, looking timid and child-like.

Rose gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, I want to help you. Who does your groceries now?"

"Um... my sister."

"That's nice of her to do that, but in order to gain control you need to do a few things for yourself. Do you think, or are you willing to try to do your own groceries sometime this week perhaps?"

Elena's eyes filled with terror immediately.

"I mean, only if you want to. I'm just making a suggestion, you don't have to follow through and do it. You might not be ready to do that just yet," Rose reassured her.

Elena was silent for several minutes before she spoke up. "Do think it'll help?"

"I do," Rose replied, honestly.

She felt compassionate towards the young, abused woman. Sometimes learning of people's circumstances made the job hard. The only way to get through was to pull yourself emotionally out of the equation of helping the clients. It was the only way to survive.

"I'll do it, thank you Dr. Hathaway!" Elena exclaimed.

"You're welcome; don't forget to make an appointment with Natalie."

Elena nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

Several clients later it was finally lunch for Rose. She was sat at her desk typing up her notes. Natalie walked in with a tray carrying a cup of coffee.

"Brought you your coffee, do you want me to get you a Subway?" Natalie asked.

"That would be great thanks."

Natalie made the motion to leave until her eye line caught onto something.

"What's that in your bag?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, something I bought yesterday. No particular importance."

Natalie bent over to pick up the object causing her the mechanics in her mind to start work. Her eyes widened at the book.

"I didn't know you were into romance books."

"Oh, I thought it was a tragedy."

"Depends on how you look into it."

Rose's head snapped up. "You've read it?"

Natalie shrugged. "Of course, all my girlfriends are reading it. It's on the way to be on the New York's Times bestseller list! I'm already half way through it and I've had it at least a week!"

"You've had it a weak and you've only read up to half way," Rose repeated, incredulously.

"I'm a slow reader. Oh-my-god we could start a book club and talk about it!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" Natalie sounded disappointed.

"Because I've got better things to do in my time, like say you fetching lunch for me."

Natalie got the hint of being dismissed. "Oh yeah, still ham and mayo right?"

Rose pointed to the doorway. "Ok bye," Natalie said as she left the room and out of the reception door.

Rose shook her head in disbelief at how bubbly Natalie could be. It could be sickening at sometimes. It was ok to have Natalie around she was nice. Rose placed the dreaded book back into her bag and ignored it. "I wish I didn't bring it now_," _Rose groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To answer your question Roza-Dimka-Reader Rose does know that the story is about her and Dimitri. **

Chapter 4

Rose continued copying her notes onto the computer. She had hoped that that writing out the notes would take her mind off of the book. No such luck. The temptation was growing and growing. She was amazed that she lasted this long as she bent down to grab the book form her bag; the purple bookmark marking the page that was on hanging out of the book. She opened the book and placed the bookmark on the desk. Hopefully reading just one chapter would satisfy her urges.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The months pass by as Mason and I become more familiarized with the surroundings of our new home. There was the slight sensation of longing to go home. Fortunately, that past fairly quickly as Mason found great ways to keep ourselves occupied and entertained. Life was great as an official university student: the learning, the student digs, the student clubs/ societies and of course the insane partying- mainly Mason's area of forte. Yeah, who would want to go back home when all of that was available to you. **_

_**In all my classes I was at the top gaining A's. I didn't expect any less. Mason gladly called me a nerd openly in public. For which I reply, "Well being a nerd means good grades, which means: good job, good pay, great house, great cars, great holidays, gorgeous future wife possibly, so yeah I rather be a nerd thank you than be a numskull." He got the message after that. I think everyone else who was listening to our private conversation did too. **_

_**The mystery girl was still remains mystery for me. I don't have the courage to go and actually stimulate a conversation with her. She is always surrounded by friends and male admirers. Mason constantly teases me as I watch her every time in psychology. I can't seem to get her off my mind; she has penetrated my deepest, darkest thoughts without any realisation. It is astounding! I wonder if I actually pluck up the courage to speak to her that I would become obsessive. I don't want to know. Having a reputation of a stalker might affect future job prospects, of course if I have any idea of what I wanted to do when the time comes. It seems to be a common thing for young adults, not having a clue what they want to become and are forced to make a hasty decision that could be indeed wrong for them. Ah the life of a stereotypical teenager. **_

_**I am currently sitting at my desk finishing off my essay that was set in psychology. I have no idea where Mason was but didn't I care. I wasn't his keeper. Mason continuously manages to surprise with handing in set essays on time for every class. I always ponder where he, or more than likely whom, does the assignments as I never see him complete one ever in front of me. I shake my head, another mystery to never be solved. **_

_**Mason storms into our room and hauls me from my desk.**_

"_**What on earth do you think you are doing?" I ask in outrage. **_

"_**You my friend need to get out more, I'm seriously starting to think that you're a vampire."**_

_**I start to speak but Mason lifts his hand up to shush me. "I know I know you're not a vampire, could be classed as one with your paleness going on." Mason shrugged. "So, tonight you and I are going to go out and paint the town red! Make a name for ourselves!" **_

"_**I don't drink," I say.**_

"_**So?" Mason laughed. "At some point we all didn't drink! Drinking is the rightful passage to be taken place at uni. You can drink as much as you want and don't get judged for it, it's perfect! Besides we may meet a certain blonde in our travels."**_

_**I stare at him. Drinking was definitely not my thing. Unlike most students I was actually here to learn, strange but true. Although, the possibility of seeing my blonde was rapidly changing my views on drinking. Mason gives a smirk as if he could read my mind. He knows that the last comment that he made would capture my attention. I sigh; I might as well give it a try. If it didn't work out at least I can say that I went somewhat crazy at uni. **_

"_**You won't regret it," Mason reassures me. He slings an arm around me. "This town won't know what'll hit them..." He looks at my clothes. "Right after we change your clothes." **_

_**I look down at myself in confusion. What was wrong with a pair of jeans, converse and a plain white top? **_

_**I'm convinced that somehow Mason was born a girl. He certainly acts like on especially when clothes are concerned. He made me alter my outfit several times like I was a model. My annoyance grew fairly quickly. Fortunately, before I had the chance to blow Mason was satisfied with what I was wearing. **_

_**We head towards some dorm party that Mason had managed to get invited to. We can hear the music already blaring before we even come around the corner. My eyes travel to the window with flashing lights; I assume that is where the party is being held. **_

_**After some shoving and stumbling we finally see the party in full swing. I see bodies grinding against each other, people chugging drinks down the back of their throats and all the usual party favourites. Mason bobs his head side-to-side along with the beat of the music. He watches my expression.**_

"_**Lighten up Chris, you only live once. Make the most of it," Mason says.**_

"_**You only die once too," I retort. **_

_**Mason rolls his eyes. "Let's get some drinks." **_

_**He moves into the crowd. I follow in pursuit. People complain as I interrupt their 'dancing'. I don't apologize, it isn't my fault that there isn't hardly any room to move. An angry couple glare at me as I accidently bump into them. I back off to avoid any confrontations and immediately bump into another person. I turn around and it's her, the woman who has plagued my dreams and thoughts. **_

_**I see a stain on her pretty red dress, her hand frantically rubbing it hoping for it to go away. Her eyes lift upwards to and look at me in horror.**_

"_**I am so sorry," I apologize, hastily. **_

_**She narrows her eyes and continues to rub at the stain. "Yes I'm sure."**_

"_**I really am, honestly! Look you send it to the dry-cleaners and you can send me the bill. Ok?"**_

"_**Ok? No it's not ok! What if they can't remove the stain? What then?" she demands.**_

"_**Buy another one?" I suggest, sheepishly. **_

_**She glares at the suggestion. "Buy another? Maybe I can't afford to buy another one! Maybe there aren't any left! Maybe I don't want to waste my time and buy another one!" **_

_**She huffs after her rant. I remain quiet, not encouraging her to rant even further. I wish we had met another way. I wish I had actually spoken to her before now, what impression would this give her now. Might have made things much easier to deal with the situation, one can only imagine. She gives me one final look before turning away. I can only watch her make her way towards her group of friends. I'm positive that their new discussion will be about me when they finally ask about her stain. **_

_**I don't see Mason sneak up behind me. He pats my back in sympathy.**_

"_**Better luck next time?" he asks. **_

_**Yeah, better luck next time. **_

Rose slammed the book after placing the bookmark back in its place. She loved that dress, he was very fortunate that the dry-cleaners were able to remove the dreaded stain. Re-reading that incident brought back many undisclosed feelings of anger she had experienced at the time. Of course she got over it, but it did take a while for her to do so. She also had wished that they had met under different circumstances. However, it was definitely an interesting way to meet your future lover.


End file.
